otra historia de Beyond Birthday
by Lizz Neko Nya 3
Summary: Beyond Birthday, un chico de 13 años, ha vivido siempre solo, aunque tenga a su madre y padre, ellos siempre están de viaje, así que el siempre esta solo… Pero que pasara cuando este ataque a un chico de su escuela y lo expulsen.
1. Soy Beyond Birthday

**HOLA n.n/ espero que estén bien… porque ahora vengo con una nueva serie (¿?)… fic de Death Note… oh si pero ahora con la pareja BBxL (XD) bien los dejo… bye n.n/**

**RESUMEN: Beyond Birthday, un chico de 13 años, ha vivido siempre solo, aunque tenga a su madre y padre, ellos siempre están de viaja, así que el siempre esta solo… pero que pasara cuando este ataque a un chico de su escuela y lo expulsen.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: posible OC de parte de Beyond… y malas palabras de parte de la mayoría, y posible contenido sexual (Yaoi… pero yo les avisare en que capitulo saldrá)**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**LA SERIE DE DEATH NOTE NO ME PERTENECE, NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES (PORQUE SI FUERA MÍA CREANME QUE NUNCA HUBIERA MATADO A **_**L **_**y hubiera sacado ANOTHER NOTE como una serie TT_TT)**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**CAPITULO 1.- Soy Beyond Birthday.**_

Vivir con un don es algo que muchos carecemos, pero muy poca población vive con dones que jamás de los jamases otra persona va a poder tener… Este es el caso de Beyond Birthday quien nació con un don muy especial, pero este don le trae muchas consecuencias…

**(NARRACION POR BEYOND)**

Las personas de este mundo son tan crueles, solo por ser un poco diferente no quiere decir que eres un alíen o algo por el estilo, por que las personas son así… Acaso nunca han pensado que a la persona que le dicen o hacen algo sufre mucho… claro no que, nunca les ha pasado eso por su maldita cabeza, verdad… Soy Beyond Birthday, y esta es mi historia.

Durante 10 años de mi vida me la pasaba solo, encerrado en casa, mis padres siempre están de viaje así que no tengo nada que hacer durante las tardes después de la escuela… tampoco tengo amigos, así que me resigno a vivir solo… normalmente hablo solo, aunque mi madre me dijo que es malo hablar solo, (y en voz alta) yo lo sigo haciendo, porque siento que solo yo puedo entenderme… Y los últimos tres años de mi vida, han sido un poco diferentes, pues he conseguido hablar con alguien… su nombre Alexander, quien es el que lleva los mejores promedios de la escuela, él y yo siempre estamos juntos.

Esta semana regreso mi madre de su viaje… y mañana, lunes, comenzarían los exámenes de tercer bimestre, muchos de mis compañeros están aterrados, ya que aclaran que son los primeros más difíciles, ya que contiene los temas de los bimestres anteriores (primero y segundo), pero la verdad es que son los más fáciles, después de todo eso se supone que ya lo habíamos visto (y entendido).

**-¡Beyond! Baja, ya está el desayuno- **grito mi madre, desde las escaleras.

**-¡Ya voy!- **dije, termine de ponerme el uniforme de la secundaria, y baje a desayunar.

**-¡Apúrate, Beyond, el camión llega en 15 minutos!- **dijo mi madre colocando mi plato en la mesa.

**-Si, si… no te preocupes- **conteste fríamente.

Termine mi desayuno, subí a mi habitación por mi mochila, baje y espere a que llegara el camión… cuando llego me despedí de mi madre y subí al camión… como siempre cuando subí todos me comenzaron a golpear.

Todo era igual, seguía igual, nada había cambiado, no importaba lo que hiciera nada cambiaria… A… me había dicho que hoy no vendría a la escuela por asuntos familiares, aunque ya me había dicho que sus padres tal vez se divorciarían, me dijo que no les dijera a los maestros…

Durante el camino a la escuela, hicimos más paradas… como siempre ese Light Yagami era el más respetado, aunque ya tenía novia, Misa Amane, muchas chicas seguían intentando conquistarlo…

Pero después el camión hizo una parada a una casa y calle que nunca había visto… la calle era muy ancha, de hecho era una avenida, la casa era… era una mansión, ¿quién podría vivir ahí?... de seguro alguien muy similar a Yagami… presumido, y siempre bien arreglado… como me caen mal este tipo de personas…

Pero para mi sorpresa… y de muchos, el chico que salió de esa casa fue un chico de cabellera blanca, su cabello un poco desordenado, y el uniforme de la escuela… todo mal puesto… como si nunca se hubiera puesto un uniforme, o algo parecido… cuando entro, todos se le quedaron viendo como si fuera del otro mundo… Se fue hasta el fondo de camión… donde por cierto estaba yo sentado… el chico simplemente se sentó y no me dirigió la palabra durante todo el transcurso del camión.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela… él y yo esperamos hasta que todos bajaran, pues si tratábamos de bajar con todos los demás, era muerte segura.

**-… Hola, mi nombre es… Near- **dijo el chico, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Durante todo el viaje no me hablo… y ahora me saludo… sí que es extraño…

**-¿Eh?...- **dijo… ese no era su nombre… claro que podía saberlo, porque yo tengo un don que nadie puede poseer… yo puedo ver el nombre de todos… incluso su números de vida.

El chico se me quedo viendo unos dos minutos… y después hablo.

**-… Ya veo… eres tímido… bueno como sea, es un gusto- **dijo… ¿tímido? ¿Tímido? Acaso cree que no le conteste por ser tímido… pero que equivocado estaba ese mocoso.

**-No… es solo que… Mmmm…. Olvídalo, mi nombre es… Ryuuzaki Rue… es un gusto… Near- **conteste, aunque ese era un alias, era mejor prevenirme… normalmente a los lugares, donde me piden mi nombre siempre doy ese alias.

**-… Bien parece que ya bajaron todos, que tal si bajamos- **dijo fríamente… y me dicen a mi frío… deberían de haber visto a este chico, este es más frio que un cubo de hielo.

**-Si- **conteste.

Cuando bajamos, la mayoría seguía entrando a sus aulas, yo me disponía a ir a la mía pero… alguien me toco del brazo.

**-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres?- **dijo mientras volteaba a ver quién era el que me detuvo…. No era nada más y nada menos que "Near".

**-Me podrías decir dónde está el aula 1-A- **dijo… me cae que este es un tonto…

**-Bien… te llevo, de todas formas mi aula también está por ahí- **dijo

**-Gracias, Ryuuzaki- **dijo el chico.

Caminamos durante unos 5 minutos sin tocar conversación… pero creo que la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

**-y ¿En qué clase vas tú?- **pregunto.

**-Voy en la clase 2-A…- **dije hábilmente… después de todo era mayor que él.

**-Ya veo… eres un año mayor que yo- **dijo

**-¿Eh? Si… bien aquí es… nos vemos- **dije… la verdad es que nunca me había gustado conversar con las personas… aunque "Near" era un chico callado, preguntar o responder era lo que más me fastidiaba.

Camine hasta mi aula, todavía faltaban 5 minutos para que el maestro llegara. Cuando entre a mi clase, vi que los chicos "malos" de mi salón golpeaban a alguien, la verdad no me intereso, así que pase hasta mi lugar, evitando problemas, pero, como ya dije, la suerte hoy no estaba conmigo.

Uno de los chicos "malos" me vio pasar, ignorándolos, me dijo algo… aunque no lo alcance a oír bien… voltee a ver que quería.

**-¡Oye! ¿Qué no escuchaste? Ja, aparte de raro, sordo- **dijo.

**-¿Qué quieres?-**

**-¿Hiciste la tarea de electricidad?… ya sabes lo del circuito para conectar un LED… ¡Dámelo!... yo no la hice-**

**-No-**

**-¿Eh?... ¡Pero qué dices…! ¡¿Por qué no me la vas a dar… tu maldito fenómeno?!-**

**-… ¿Porque? ¿Me preguntas porque? Bien… te diré la respuesta a esa pregunta…- **dijo acercándome a mi estuche… lo abrí tu tome lo primero que agarro mi mano derecha.

**-¡Bien! Dime fenómeno… ¿Por qué no me la vas a dar?-**

**-Bien... te lo diré… Ya estoy harto, no soporta más esto… este mundo esta tan lleno de injusticas… pero se acabó… ya no dejare… QUE ESO SIGA PASANDO… MI NOMBRE ES BEYOND BIRTHDAY… ¡APRENDETELO, PORQUE EN EL INFIERNO TE PREGUNTARAN QUIEN FUE TU ASESINO!- **grite y después me lance encima del chico… y le clave, la pluma que había tomado antes, en el cuello…

Todos salieron corriendo, al ver tanta sangre salir del chico… ¡Pobres ilusos!... pero bueno, ahora por lo menos podrían aprenderse mi nombre como… Beyond Birthday, el chico que asesino a uno de sus compañeros de clases…

Ahora lo más seguro es que me expulsen de la escuela, que injusticia, los expulsados deberían ser otros… y no yo…

Soy Beyond Birthday… y este… es mi primer asesinato.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno espero les haya gustado… dejen sus reviews… y

Cuídense de Beyond Birthday… que algún día puede matarlos, mientras duermen.


	2. Advertencia

**Hola n.n/ aquí de nuevo, bien ahora les traigo el capítulo 2 espero lo disfruten… comenzamos**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**(NARRACION POR BEYOND)**

Después de que todos salieron corriendo del salón, me quede viendo el rostro del chico a lado mío. La verdad es que ni yo sabía cómo había podido saber que esos extraños números que tienen las personas era su número de vida. Y que cuando morían desaparecían.

**-**_**Creo que yo si lo recuerdo, Beyond**_**- **dijo alguien.

**-¿Que quien eres tú? ¿Dónde te escondes?- **dije desesperado de no encontrar al proveniente de esa voz.

_**-Claro… tú no puedes ver… como pude olvidarlo… como sea, yo soy tu amigo… no me tengas miedo- **_dijo la voz.

**-¿Eh? ¿Amigo?- **pregunte.

_**-Si… acaso no me recuerdas… tu solías hablar conmigo… hace unos tres o cinco años atrás… mi nombre es Ryuuzaki Rue… ¿Ahora me recuerdas?-**_

**-¿Ryuuzaki…Rue?... Ese nombre… yo-**

_**-Si… lo solíamos usar para engañar a tu madre con que era real-**_

**-… ¡Claro!... eres el chico que se parece a mí… con el que solía estar siempre cuando me sentía solo, verdad-**

_**-Así es…-**_

**-Y dime Ryuuzaki… ¿a qué viniste?-**

_**-Vine solo porque estaba aburrido… y dime… ¿lo recuerdas?-**_

**-¿Eh?... ¿Qué tengo que recordar?-**

_**-Recuerdas… como descubriste que esos números eran su vida-**_

**-Ahora que lo mencionas… no, no lo recuerdo… tú lo recuerdas- **

_**-Pues claro… ¿Quieres que te lo diga, Beyond?-**_

**-Está bien…-**

_**-Bien... fue… ¡Asesinando a tu padre!-**_

**-¿Eh?... ¡PERO QUE DICES! ¡Eso! ¡Eso!... ¡Eso! ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD…! ¿Cómo LO PUDE HABER ASESINADO? SI EL ESTA VIAJANDO… ES MAS EL SIGUE VIAJANDO… DEJA DE MENTIR… ¡DIME LA VERDAD!-**

_**-Oh… así que tus recuerdos fueron borrados… vaya…-**_

**-¿Eh…? De que estas hablando…-**

_**-Claro que te digo la verdad… fue un trato entre los dos…"Nunca nos mentiremos… ambos seremos…mejores amigos para siempre, no importa lo que pase… tú con mis ojos shinigami y yo… al final de tu vida con… tu rostro"-**_

**-Ese era el trato… ahora lo recuerdo… supongo que cuando muere tú renacerás en mi cuerpo, no o me equivoco-**

_**-Es correcto… tan brillante como siempre… Beyond-**_

**-Así que por eso… mi madre también trabaja…-**

_**-Así es… cuando tenías 8 años tu padre llego a casa… y fue entonces cuando lo asesinaste-**_

**-Interesante… pero sabes… que sería más interesante-**

_**-¿Eh?... no lo sé… ¿Qué?-**_

**-Poder asesinarla también- **

_**-¿Te refieres a tu madre?-**_

**-Si… me refiero a ella-**

_**-Jeje… eres muy divertido… pero por ahora tenemos que seguir con la farsa… Beyond bueno… Ryuuzaki inexistente en tu mente… Ok-**_

**-Je… está bien…-**

Después de eso Ryuuzaki se fue a no sé dónde y a unos 5 minutos después llego el director. Pero de repente perdí el control de mi cuerpo… este actuaba por su cuenta.

**-¿Qué es esto?... ¿Beyond?... ¿Qué haces ahí sentado?... ¿Qué no ves que está muerto?- **

**-… Claro que me di cuenta que estaba muerto… de hecho… lo hice en el momento en que lo vi tirado debajo de mi-**

**-¡¿Qué?!... pero que estás diciendo… Beyond-**

**-¡Estoy diciendo…QUE YO BEYOND BIRTHDAY LO ASESINE!- **

**-No… puede… ser… Beyond… tu… mataste a… un compañero… tu… ¡tú!... ¡TU MALDITO ASESINO!-**

**-¿Asesino?... no… yo no soy un asesino… yo solo… yo solo… ¡YO SOLO ME DEFENDÍ…QUE ACASO ES TAN DIFICIL DE ENTENDER!- **dije mientras me acercaba a el director lentamente.

**-Tu maldito… ¡ALEJATE DE MI!-**

**-jeje… supongo que debe de ser divertido… poder ver… a tu alumno… así… ¿No lo cree, señor director?-**

**-¡AH…AH…ALEJATE DE MI O NO TENDRE PIEDAD POR UN MOCOSO COMO TU!-**

**-¿Piedad?... Yo no estoy pidiendo que tenga piedad-**

**-Que-**

**-Yo no necesito que las personas me tengan piedad, yo no busco eso en las personas…-**

**-… ¿Entonces qué es lo que buscas, Beyond?-**

**-¿Qué busco?... Esa es una buena pregunta… porque… ni yo mismo lo se…-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Tal vez que no me vuelvan a tener lastima, que yo sea superior a ellos… que me respeten… tal vez eso es la que he buscado y no he encontrado…-**

**-Estas… loco… ¡Y matar a uno de tus compañeros te sirve de algo!-**

**-¿Me sirve?... no… este tipo solo era un estorbo para la vida de muchos en esta escuela… yo simplemente lo elimine… eso es todo-**

**-¿Los… eliminaste?... Tú… estas… loco…-**

**-Bien… ahora si me lo permite, director... necesito destruir la evidencia-**

**-¿Eli… eliminar? ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?-**

**-Pues está claro que no lo puedo dejar aquí… con permiso… "director"-**

Después de eso mi cuerpo avanzo hasta el cuerpo inerte del chico que asesine, y lo tome de los brazos y lo monte en mi espalda. Salí del salón, dejando al director.

Después de unos 10 segundos recupere el control de mi cuerpo.

**-¿Ah?... ¿Qué fue eso?-**

**-**_**Tome tu cuerpo por unos minutos-**_

**-Ya veo… así que fuiste tú… ¿Y qué piensas hacer con el cuerpo?-**

_**-Lo enterraremos… en donde nadie nunca pueda encontrarlo… pero por ahora… déjalo en la bodega de gimnasia-**_

**-Está bien…-**

Hice lo que me dijo Ryuuzaki, a decir verdad, era la única opción más razonable…

**-**_**Oye… Beyond…-**_

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

_**-Necesitas amenazar al director-**_

**-¿Por qué… creo que ya lo dejaste traumado?-**

**-**_**Si es cierto, pero puede llamar a la policía…-**_

**-A… no había pensado en eso… tienes razón… vamos-**

_**-si-**_

Fuimos a la oficina del director. Cuando entramos el director corrió a esconderse… jeje era muy divertido ver eso.

**-Director necesito decirle algo… importante-**

**-¿Qué es?-**

**-… No puede llamar a la policía-**

**-¿Qué?... ¡Pero si acaba de haber un muerto aquí… como no llamar a la policía!-**

**-Exacto… acaso quiere que cierren su escuela por asesinato a un menor de edad-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Bien… piénselo, o si no, de todas formas… si la llamara… yo tendré mas ventaja que usted… ¿no lo cree… director?-**

**-…-**

**-Una cosa más…-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Expúlseme-**

**-¿Eh?... ¿Por qué?-**

**-Es necesario… necesito que lo haga para que su escuela no salga perjudicada-**

**-Esta… bien-**

**-Bien… necesito que la expulsión sea por agresión física y verbal a un compañero… durante dos años-**

**-Está bien-**

**-Bien… ahora, necesito que borre, queme todos mis documentos… mis papeles... boletas, diplomas, etc. Todo… necesito que borre todo… absolutamente todo…-**

**-Está bien… pero… no te perjudicara-**

**-No se preocupe… tengo un plan… bien antes de hacer la carta de expulsión necesito que solicite una beca para Ryuuzaki Rue…-**

**-¿Eh?... ¿Quién es Ryuuzaki Rue?-**

**-¿Quién es?... pues el… soy yo… necesito que todos los papeles, diplomas etc. Estén dirigidos para Ryuuzaki Rue… solo tiene que cambiarle el nombre… ¿es fácil, no?-**

**-Si…-**

**-Bien después de hacer todo eso… deme una copia de cada uno… original y copia… usted puede quedarse los originales… per asegúrese de eliminar todos los que tengan el nombre "Beyond Birthday"-**

**-Está bien…-**

**-Bien y por ultimo pídale a la secundaria de Kanto… la solicitud para un nuevo integrante… Ryuuzaki Rue… claro que primero tendré que hacer el examen… pero no se preocupes… es fácil…-**

**-Pero… hay papeles que también tiene el gobierno, que son de Beyond Birthday-**

**-No se preocupe… yo arreglare eso…-**

**-Ok-**

**-Bien… este de acuerdo o no… esto será lo mejor para usted… y para su escuela-**

**-Si…-**

**-Bien… me retiro… con permiso-**

Después de eso, salí dejando al director advertido de lo que podía pasar…

Finalmente era la hora de la salida, aunque claro que a los de mi clase se les prohibió entrar al aula… durante dos días… días que aprovecharía para eliminar el cuerpo y limpiar cualquier huella del salón…

Cuando iba caminando hacia mí casa…

_**-Y que le dirás a tu madre cuando le llegue la carta de expulsión-**_

**-Creo que mi madre… es de lo último que me preocuparía… hoy saldría de viaja… así que… estaré solo durante un mes- **

_**-Oh… ya veo… que interesante-**_

**-Si… y lo mejor es que mi vida cambiara… drásticamente, gracias a ti… Ryuuzaki-**

_**-Je… es un alagó oír eso… del chico que tiene mis ojos…-**_

**-Hmp… bien… entremos…-**

_**-Si-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola bueno espero les haya gustado este segundo capítulo… jeje creo que se parece a la parte donde light descubre que hay cámaras en su casa… y pone a Ryuku a buscar las cámaras… XD**

**Bueno aclaro una cosa… Solo Beyond puede ver y oir a Ryuuzaki… es algo asi como un shinigami… me base en eso, de acuerdo con la información en la que tal vez los los ojos de Beyond son de un shinigami que los dejo caer…**

**Bien eso era todo… pasen un bonito fin de semana...**


End file.
